Dark Killer
by Rosepedal
Summary: Some fluff and a promised lemon in later chapters. pairings probably going to SetoJoey and RyouBakura. Lots of craziness...Please R&R..
1. Chapter 1

Rose: Hey there guys! This story was a RPG me and my friend did and I thought it was really funny so I decided to put it up as a story. I'm Ryou, Bakura, Joey, and Malik. She's Anzu, Seto, Tiken (OC), Tenki (OC), Yami, and Yugi. The first chapter is pure craziness. The couples will reveal themselves, WARNING: some are yaoi. So please enjoy this fic dat once was a RPG. -^_^- I guess this is kinda like a joined fic, I wrote half of it and she wrote half of it so I guess since neither of us totally wrote it, it's considered a joined fic.O_O.I just confused myself.ENJOY!!!!

Kaiba had invited everyone to his house for a little get together.

Yugi: *sitting on couch* Why did Kaiba call us here?

Joey: ::sitting on chair by window:: I dunno.but it looks like it's going to rain...

Malik: ::falling asleep:: He told us not to be late...but he's the one late..  
  


Tiken: *examining giant BEWD statue* You think he'd notice if I took this?  
  


Yami: *lying on couch* You really are stupid.

Bakura: Go ahead and we'll find out.

Tenki: *half asleep* Don't even..........think it.

Anzu: Grrrr. Where is he?

Ryou: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz....:::sleeping in another chair::

Joey: Maybe we should just leave.

Malik: He has a great idea...O_O... whoa never thought I'd say that about Joey.

Joey: -_-  
  


Yami: *snicker*

Bakura: :::sees Ryou sleeping...picks up pillow and throws it at his face:: ...if I can't sleep than neither can you!

Yugi: O__o Should we leave now?  
  


Ryou: O_O I agree...green pie is better than blue!!!!

Bakura: O_O

Malik: O_O  
  


Anzu: O________o Shinai, maybe we should wait. (means I don't know)

Joey: O_O

Ryou: What happened?

Bakura: I say we rip him off of some stuff than leave this rap trap!

Tiken: Boku kirai omae, aibou!

Tenki: What!!! Why?  
  


Tiken: Because you're making me stay here!  
  


Joey: Maybe he lost his way here...I mean he always yells at us for not being on time and HE'S the one dat's late  
  


Seto: *walks in* If you even think of it tomb robber, I'll set my dogs on you. Urusai Joey! (means shut up)

Joey: ::mumbling bad words under breath::  
  


Yugi: *eyes drooping* Why did you call us here Kaiba?

Malik: About fricken time.

Bakura: ::under breath:: I should send him to the shadow realm right now.  
  


Seto: *glare* It was actually Mokuba's idea. I don't know why.

Phone: *ring...ring...ring*

Malik: Stupid phone.

Bakura: Stupid rich ass phone..  
  


Seto: *sigh* *picks up phone* Hello?.......where are you?..........WHAT!!! What do u mean 'stuck?'...did you call someone?........remind me to sue those people........fine.....bye. *cursing under breath*  
  


Yami: And that was..........

Malik: You have a wonderful vocabulary Kaiba.  
  


Seto: I need to call my lawyer.........shut up! It seems the limo that went to pick up Mokuba from school is stuck in mud, and the tow truck can't get to them. *curses even more*

Malik: Again you have a wide variety of words.

Bakura: Great...

CRASH BANG BOOM 

Anzu: *jumps up* What was that?

Joey: Huh?  
  


Lights: *turn off*

Yami: Well the lights are out.........now what?

Malik: O_________O....lights are out...it's storming outside...

Joey: O____________O....and we're stuck in Kaiba's house....  
  


Seto: *cursing in 3 different languages*   
  


Anzu: O....k. Its not that bad Kaiba.

Bakura: ::evil grin:: Let's play Dark Killer...  
  


Yugi: O_______O How about............no

Malik: I'm up for a game  
  


Yami: -__- Of course you are.  
  


Anzu: How about a different, non-lethal game?

Bakura: It's not what you think. We write victim and a certain type of victim, like cheerleader or game freak, and killer and a certain type of person on pieces of paper. Then each of us picks a piece of paper. Then we sit in a circle, play out our characters, and then we turn off the lights.errr.close our eyes and the killer goes up to one person and 'kills' them then we have to find out who the killer is. 

Seto: *sits next to Joey* As long as no one actually dies, I'm up for it.

Malik, Joey: Okay.  
  


Yugi, Yami, Anzu: Okay.

Bakura writes the choices for the victims and the killer and puts it in a bowl. Everyone picks from it and this is what they got:

Bakura-the bookworm

Malik-the spunky cheerleader

Joey-the PSMing girl

Anzu-the Goth

Yugi-the body builder

Yami-the shy lesbian

Tenki-the shy lesbian's partner

Tiken-a perky cat

Seto-a drunk sailor scout 

Ryou-a psycho perverted freak

Malik: O________O'''''''''''''

Yami: Noooo!

Yugi: Uh....^ ^'

Joey: -_-....screw the damned hell!!!!

Seto: *curses in 5 different languages*

Bakura: ..........

Tiken: WHAT!!!!! 

Ryou: O___________________O""""""""""""""

Tiken: -______- I must kill the person who invented this game! Damn you!

Anzu: Grrrr.no fair

Malik: Yes I agree no fair!!!

Joey: ::still in shock::

Bakura: I can't work like this.

Ryou: Let's just start.

Malik: Fine.

Bakura: I'm going to kill the person who invented this game.

Tiken: After me.-_-

Joey: Let's just start...::all PSMing:: YOUR A FREAKING ASS WIPE!!!

Yami: You suggested it Bakura.

Bakura: ::bookwormish:: That's right isn't it?

Ryou: -_-

Yami: Grrrr.lets just start.

Everyone sits in a circle and looks at each other wondering who the killer is.

Yugi: *mind link* Yami are you okay? You look pissed.

Bakura: S-s-s-o....who wants to go first?

Yami: *mind link* I'm fine aibou...just fricken damn fine.

Seto: Sooooo not me. You should it was your idea.

Yami, Yugi, Tenki, Tiken, Anzu: Yeah. Bakura should go first.

Malik: ::spunky voice:: OKAY here we go! Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, 

you can try to reveal them but they won't give up when we're up we're up when down we're down...when you mess with us you're upside down!

Bakura, Ryou, Joey: O_O'''''

Tiken: ^ ^' I don't wanna know what that was.

Seto, Yami, Yugi, Tenki, Anzu: O______O

Bakura: I think we should just skip this part and go to the killer...

Malik: ::spunky voice:: As much as I would like that we have to each take 

turns talking and playing our characters!!!

Tenki: You're just saying that cause you don't wanna do your part.

Bakura: Yes I am...I just want to be safe.

Malik: ::spunky voice:: SO DO I!!!

Joey: -_-...I hate you all...

Yami: *in character* *shy voice* Too bad guys, you have to.

Ryou: ::sitting next to Anzu and touches her ass::

Anzu: O_________O What the fuck!!

Ryou: ::Acts like nothing happened::

Tiken: Ugh! *in character* Meow! *Embarrassed*

Joey: O_O What the hell was dat????

Tenki: I'm guessing his character.

Joey: -_- Duh you ass...

Seto: *slurring* Come on. Only peace will make the world happy.

Ryou: ::leans over and whispers to Anzu:: Ya know we can just leave these 

assholes and get a room.

Anzu: Ugh! No way. I'm more into the dark arts and all that junk.

Ryou: ::still whispering:: Come on...it'll be fun...::grabs her ass::

Anzu: Ryou!!!!!!!!!! Bakura control your other half.

Bakura: I'm afraid.... to

Yugi: Why are you afraid to? *flexing muscles*

Bakura: O_O...

Malik: OKAY! Give me a F-R-E-A-K-Y!!!

Yami: *shy voice* Can you please not yell?

Ryou: Don't be a party-pooper Anzu...::puts his arm around her shoulder::

Tenki: *thinks* I'm going to die* *wraps arms around Yami's shoulder* 

*sweet voice* Are you afraid of him? I am too.

Malik: X_X

Bakura: X_X

Bakura: ::thinking:: My koi...is putting his arms around HER?!?!?! Grrrrrrrr....

Yami: O_________O *shy voice* Um.... um...

Tiken: *mind link* Aibou!!!! What are you doing? *out loud* Meow!!!! Meow!!!!!

Bakura: Too weird...I need a book to read...

Joey: -_-...Why do I hang out with you people?

Anzu: *inches away from Ryou* Uhhhh.no thanks

Ryou: ::gets closer to Anzu:: You sure you don't want a ride?

Bakura: ::thinking:: MY KOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami, Yugi, Tiken, Tenki, Seto: O__________O RYOU!

Anzu: -__- If you don't get your arm off me, I'll personally kill you and hang you by your small intestine!

Ryou: Really? Sounds fun...

Bakura: X_X...

Yami, Yugi, Tenki, Tiken, Seto, Anzu: O__O'

Bakura, Joey, Malik: O_O

Joey: Perverted freak!!!

Yami: *backs away* *shy voice* That's a little.............mean don't you think so Anzu?

Malik: Okay...I'm getting a little F-R-E-A-K-E-D OUT!!!

Yugi: Will you stop that?? *still flexing muscles*

Malik: ::spunky voice:: N-O!!!

Tenki: *wraps arms around Yami's waist* Don't listen to her. She's just a little weird.

Bakura: ::faints::

Malik: ::spunky voice:: That's just D-I-S-T-U-R-B-I-N-G!!!

Seto: *slurring* Come on Joey. That's not nice to say. *hugs Joey* We should all be friends* *thinks* WHAT THE FUCK am I doing??????? But...he does look cute when he's angry.... what am I saying?????!!!!!!!

Yami: Uh... *mind link* Yugi! Help me! Please T____T

Malik: O_O

Anzu: Um... Seto?

Ryou: ::grabs Anzu's ass again as well as one of her boobs::

Anzu: HENTAI! *hits Ryou with a shoe*

Ryou: @_*

Malik: ^_^ GO ANZU!!!

Anzu: *proud smile* ^ ^

Ryou: RA DAMN THAT HURT!!!

Tenki: *hugs yami tighter* You did deserve it.

Ryou: Shut the fuck up!

Joey: Harsh words Ryou

Seto: *still hugging Joey* He's almost like bakura.......by the way is he awake yet?

Bakura: ::gets up:: I need a aspirin...

Yami: *tries to get free from Tenki* *shy voice* Maybe we should continue.

Tenki: *hugs tighter, puts head on Yami's shoulder* We should get on to 

the killer part.

Bakura: Okay...I think we can close our eyes and let the killer kill whoever the killer wants to kill.

Yami: *thinks* Help!!! He's still holding me!

Seto: *unconsciously hugs Joey tighter* 

Joey: ::Thinking:: HE HUGGING ME!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!! ...well he does smell good... ::enjoying the hug but still putting on a shocked expression::

Tenki: *hugs Yami more, resting head on shoulder* *thinks* As soon as this is over I'm going to therapy *closes eyes*

Ryou: ::grabs Anzu ass again:: You think a bump to my head will keep me away?

Joey: ::thinking:: Hugging...I like hugging..

Seto: *unconsciously puts head on Joeys shoulder* What are we supposed to do now?

Bakura: ::thinking:: MY KOI!!!!

Ryou: ::touches Anzu's ass::

Anzu: *sigh* Stop. *slaps hand away*

Ryou: Come on....

Anzu: -__- No.

Tiken: Meow! Meow meow meow! *translation* Aibou! What the fuck are you doing???

Joey: ::thinking:: I wonder wut shampoo he uses....it smells great...but then again he always smells good...

Seto: *thinks* Joey's so soft and warm. It feels nice.

Yugi: *watching everything that's going on* *thinks* Jeez. This is really a crack-headed bunch.

Joey: ::thinking:: His head is on my shoulder...awwwwwwwww

Bakura: ::getting pissed at Ryou's behavior towards Anzu:: ::bookwormish 

voice:: Ryou please stop...

Tenki: *falling asleep on Yami's shoulder* Can we get to the killer?

Joey: -_- Why are you in such a hurry?

Bakura: I think we should.

Tenki: *thinks* I wanna stop this soon. Hugging the pharaoh is just...weird.

Joey: ::enjoying Seto's warmth:: ::thinking:: If we get to the killer than Seto will stop hugging me...

Anzu: *twists Ryou's ear* How many times do I have to say NO!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: @_@ OWOWOWOWOWOW!!! GET THE HELL OFFF ME BITCH!!!!

Yami, Yugi, Tiken, Tenki, Seto: O___________O Bad move.

Bakura: ^_^ ::thinks:: He does learn from me...

Joey: ::leans into Seto a little more::

Anzu: O_______O *twitch* WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY??!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!! *beats Ryou into bloody pulp*

Ryou: ::hits Anzu back::

Bakura, Joey, Malik: O_____O Did he just hit a girl?

Ryou: ::wipes the blood from his face:: Never beat on me bitch.

Joey: O_O Whoa.... Ryou gone bad....

Seto, Yugi, Yami, Tenki, Tiken: Um.................maybe we should stop

Malik: N-O!!! This is good stuff!!!

Anzu: *grabs a vase and throws it at Ryou*

Ryou: ::ducks::

Anzu: *keeps grabbing vases and throwing them at Ryou*

Bakura: ::comes up behind Anzu and grabs her:: Anzu calm down!!! I 

won't allow you to beat my koi into a pulp.

Ryou: ::ducks again::

Joey: Uh Seto...you do know they're destroying your things right?

Yami, Yugi, Tenki, Tiken, Seto, Anzu: ...Did you call Ryou koi?

Seto: Feh. I never liked those things anyway.

Rose: ^^'.The next chapter will be posted as soon as we continue the  RPG. JA NE!!!!

Star: ^^ Please leave a review!!!

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Rose: Konnichi Wa!!!!!!!!!!!! We're back!!!!!

Star: -_- You didn't tell them that I was the one you were doing this RPG with.

Rose: ^^'.Gomen.

Star: ^_^ I get to do the author notes for this chapter!!!!

Rose: At least SOMEONE helps write the chapters when they say they're going to do a joined story!!!! 

Star: Whatever.GO AWAY!!!! ::kicks Rose out of room:: ^^ YEY!!! 

Rose: ::outside:: @_@.

Star: Hay everyone! Now that that "distraction" is gone, we can actually get to work. ::coughcoughforoncecoughcough:: She didn't tell me this was going to be a story until AFTER it was posted. -_-. But now that I'm in it ^_^ we can finally have some fun and some common sense. 

Rose: ::from outside:: YOU WITH COMMON SENSE?!?!?! HA!! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH.WAIT YOU ALREADY DID!!!!

Star: DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!!!! BECAUSE I HAVE A DEADLY LEATHAL VICIOUS ::grabs something behind her:: ..YAMI CAT!!!!!!! ::shows off Yami cat in arms::

Yami.in cat form: ::pathetic voice:: Meow?

Rose: O_O  YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!?! YOU THINK DAT WIMPIFIED PHARAOH CAN HURT ME?!?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yami Cat: ::glare:: -_- ::hisses and tries to scratch door::

Rose: ^_^ You can't get me!!!

Star: ::opens door:: Now he can! ^^

Yami Cat: ::evil smile:: ::attacks Rose::

Rose: O_O.^_^ You see I was prepared for this so I brought..::pulls out white fuzz ball:: BAKURA DOG!!!!!

Bakura Dog: ::in a puppy-like voice:: BARK BARK!!!

Yami Cat: ::stares at Bakura Dog continues chewing on Rose's head::

Rose: -_-.you're suppose to hate cats.I want a refund.

Bakura Dog: ::evil smile to Yami Cat:: ::thinks:: Look at the pharaoh.I can hurt him!!! YEY!!!!! ::starts to bark::

Rose: -_-.we might want to get the story started.

Star: Yami Cat's not afraid of anything.

Rose: Really? ::evil smirk:: ::takes out flamethrower:: I wonder what he'll look like if I torch him.::turns on flamethrower::

Star: O_O......I forgot he can't be hurt by that either

Rose: Riiiiiiiiiiiight.::holds flamethrower up to Yami Cat:: Wanna test dat?

Star: You'd only be burning your head but I want Yami Cat back.

Bakura Dog: ::stares up at Yami Cat:: ::thinks:: He has come down sooner or later.I'll be waiting.

Star: ::wraps Yami Cat in blanket and turns him back into a human::

Rose: -_-.I lost whatever respect I had for you just then.HOW DARE YOU BITE MY HEAD YOU WASHED UP PHARAOH!!!!!

Bakura Dog: ::looks up at Rose with a sad doggie face:: ::thinks:: Hey.what about me???? I wanna to be a human again too!!!!

Rose: ::picks up Bakura dog:: Awwwww..so kawaii!!!

Star: Well me and Yami need to spend some "quality time" together, so we'll get to the story now. Bye! ^^ ::drags Yami off into another room::

Yami: @_@

Rose: O____O Dat was disturbing.

Bakura Dog: O_O.::thinks:: I agree.

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH SO STOP THINKING DAT WE DO!!!!! IF WE HAVE TO WE'LL DRILL IT INTO YOUR HEADS!!!!!!! WE NO OWNY THE YU-GI-OHY!!!!! -_-.the lawyers made us say dat.damn lawyers.

RECAP-The gang's at Kaiba's mansion and are in the middle of playing Dark Killer. There's a storm going on outside and Anzu just went psycho and is trying to kill Ryou. And Bakura just revealed something shocking.

Malik: ::shocked expression:: O_O ::spunky voice:: What did he just say?

Tenki: ::raises head but doesn't let go of Yami's waist:: I think.he's in love.with Ryou.!!!!!

Joey: -_- No shit Sherlock.::thinks:: Seto has a gentle touch.so warm.Wait did I just call him Seto? Oh well.screw it.

Seto: ::starts banging head against Joey's shoulder:: How do I know you people?

Joey: O_O.::thinking:: Ow.ow.ow.ow.

Bakura: O________O''' I said NOTHING!!!!

Ryou: -_-.

Yugi: 9 count them 9 people heard you!!!!!!!

Yami: ::still being hugged by Tenki:: I can't believe you said that!!!!!

Anzu: ::glaring at Ryou:: YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD LAWYER CAUSE I'M BORROWING SETO'S!!!!!

Seto: ::let's go of Joey and stands up:: WHAT?!?!?!?! THE LAWYER'S MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!!

Crickets: ::chirping::

Joey: ::thinks:: Damn Anzu.she made Seto let go.I'm going to hurt her.

Bakura: I DON'T CARE IF 9 PEOPLE HEARD ME!!!! YOU ALL HAVE BAD HEARING!!!! I SAID NOTHING!!!!

Ryou: -_-.Like I'm afraid of you.

Tiken: ::not in character with the Dark Killer character:: SHUT UP AND ADMIT TO IT!!!!

Tenki: ::puts head in Yami's lap and falls asleep::

Seto, Tiken, Anzu, Yugi, especially Yami: O____________O'''

Yami: Ewww.Ewwwwww.EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Joey: ::thinks:: Anzu will pay!!!

Malik: ::spunky voice:: Okay I think this game has gone too far.can we just get to the killer?

Bakura: ADMIT TO WHAT?!?!?! THERE'S NOTHING TO ADMIT TO!!!!!

Ryou: -_-.you people are freaks.

Yugi: I think we should reserve a place in therapy for Yami.

Bakura: ::trying to get off of the subject:: Wait.ya'll go to therapy?

Seto: As if you don't already.

Bakura: -_- Stuff it Seto.with Joey's manhood.

Joey: O_O.Bastard.-_- I need a new tampon.why did I just say dat?

Malik, Ryou, Bakura: ::looks at Joey:: O______________O'''' We really don't want to know.

Yugi, Tiken, Anzu, Seto: ::take a BIG step away from Joey::

Joey: -_- Can we just get to the killer already? ::thinks:: This whole PMSing girl thing is going too far.I need a drink.

Malik: ::less spunky voice:: I agree with Joey.we should get to the killer now before someone else reveals any more "personal" fantasies of theirs.coughcoughbakuraandryoucoughcough.

Bakura: -_-.

Yami: ::trying to slowly get up:: Just a little more. Don't let him.you know what screw all hell. ::gets up, drops Tenki from his lap, and runs behind Yugi::

Tenki: @_@ ::gets up:: What in the seven hells happened!?!?!?!?!?!

Joey: -_-.::losing his temper:: IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?!?!?! LET'S GO TO THE KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!

Crickets: ::chirping::

Malik, Ryou, Bakura: O_O''''

Seto: X_X.uh.calm down there Joey.::nervously puts hand on Joey's shoulder and gently squeezes::

Anzu: ::mumbling darkly:: Nuts.everyone in this room is fricken nuts.

Tiken: Everyone shut their trap holes and get to the killer!!!!!!!

Ryou: -_-.I agree.

Bakura: THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET ACROSS YOUR HEADS!!!!!

Joey: ::thinking:: YEY!!! Seto's back!!!!

Seto: ::lowers hand to middle of Joey's back:: ::unconsciously massages his back::

Yugi: ::the only one who notices Seto's hand moving down Joey's back and chooses to ignore it:: 

Malik: ::spunky voice:: KILLER!!!!I SAID K-I-L-L-E-R!!!!! KILLER!!!!

Joey: ::thinking:: Good.feeling.

Ryou: -_-.whoever wants to go to the killer say 'aye'!

Bakura: AYE!!!!

Ryou: AYE!!!

Tiken, Yami, Yugi, Tenki, Seto, Anzu: AYE!!!!

Yami: Look nobody can object to this. Now everybody sit down and continue. ::thinks: As long as Tenki stays away from me I'll be fine.

Tenki: ::thinks:: As long as I stay away from the pharaoh I'll be fine.

Ryou: Finally.::sits down::

Joey: ::enjoying Seto's massages:: ::thinking:: How am I going to sit down? This might require a little brain power...I got nothing.

Bakura: ::sighs:: Good.::sits down:: ::thinking:: Now they're away from me.and Ryou.

Anzu: ::fuming over what Ryou said::

Seto: ::pulls Joey down and sits:: ::slips his hand under Joey's shirt and continues to massage him::

Yugi: Let's get to the killer part soon before I die of boredom.again.

Ryou: Yeah yeah yeah.::closes eyes::

Bakura: Everyone.close your eyes.::closes eyes::

Joey: ::thinking:: Well dat's one way of deciding to sit down.I like this           feeling.::slips hand down Seto's leg and closes eyes::

Malik: ::spunky voice:: OKAY!!! ::closes eyes::

Tiken, Tenki, Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Seto: ::closes eyes::

Tiken: Finally we can finish this game.

Seto: ::peeks and sees everyone's eyes closed:: ::covers Joey's eyes and mouth with his hands:: ::whispers seductively:: Get up and start walking.

Joey: ::whispers back but is muffled by Seto's hand over his mouth:: Whatever you say Seto.::gets up and starts walking as Seto leads him as he still has his hand over Joey's mouth::

Bakura: Okay.whoever is the stupid killer.kill whoever you want right now.

Silence as the room loses two of it's persons. (a/n: Rose & Star: ^____^) The killer slowly stands up and walks slowly toward their victim.Bakura. A small kiss on the cheek and a whisper in Bakura's ear easily marks him as dead. Bakura lays back on the floor as if he was dead and the killer walks back to their seat.

Seto: ::still coving Joey's eyes and mouth leads Joey upstairs and into a room::

BRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!

Malik: ::in congested voice:: WHO ATE BEANS????

Ryou: ::holding nose:: Yuck.

Anzu: ::embarrassed:: Sorry guys.that was me.I'm a little gassy.

Malik: ::still in congested voice:: Ewwwww.Anzu.how could you?

Yugi: It's been long enough I think we can open our eyes now.::open eyes::

Anzu, Tiken, Tenki, Yami: ::opens eyes::

Ryou, Malik: ::opens eyes::

Bakura: ::on floor:: @_____@.

Malik: What's wrong with him?

Ryou: -_- He's sitting next to Anzu.by the looks of it.he got that fart full force.

Anzu: ::throws another vase at Ryou:: SHUT UP!!!! CHALOPA DAY AT SCHOOL!!!!

Rose: ^__^ ::wearing gas mask:: HA!!! I CAN'T SMELL IT!!!

Star: ^___^ ::Also wearing gas mask and holding two cats also wearing gas masks:: Neither can we!!!!

Rose: Can't say the same for poor Bakura.

Star: ^^ Poor him!!!

Rose: Anyway please leave a review!!!!

Star: Yes please!!!!


End file.
